Longing for The Other Half
by CaptainStormChaser
Summary: Marshall Lee has long been in love Fionna, but what is he to do with her falling head-over-heels for Prince Gumball? Rated T for violence, suggestive content, and language. Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time or any of the characters in this fan-fiction. I do own the picture though. It took, like, four hours to make.
1. I Wish

**I Wish...**

Fionna turned in her sleep. The tree house was quiet, the leaves outside swaying in the gentle night wind. Marshall Lee peered through the window, thinking how beautiful she looked in the starlight. Cake rolled over, muttering in her sleep. Marshal watched Fionna scratch her left arm.

Marshall had spent the past two months watching Fionna sleep. He could stare at her for hours without interruption. He sat perched on a branch outside her bedroom window. The same one he knocked on when he first met Cake and Fionna.

Fionna, the girl he had loved for so long. He loved her with every fiber of his being. _If only_- He cut the thought short. There was no "if only". Thanks to Gumwad. Fionna loved Prince Gumball, the prince of the Candy Kingdom, the bane of Marshall's existence. And Gumball was completely oblivious to it. Sometimes Marshall thought about what it would be like without Gumball. He would tell Fionna how he felt, but unlike last time, when he sang her a song from his heart, it would register with her. They would spend their nights together, exploring Aaa without fear.

One day, she would join him and become the Vampire Queen. She would tell him how much she loved him, whispering in his ear, sitting beside him and ruling over the night. He became lost in his thoughts, leaning against the window. He didn't even notice it start to lean inward.

Cake sniffled loudly, startling Marshall to the point of falling through the window. He caught himself to a hover before he hit the floor, and breathed a sigh of relief. He moved backwards slightly, but bumped a table, the flower pot on top wobbling. In his attempt to stop it, he ripped the flower out of the pot. But he didn't stop it from falling to the floor and breaking loudly. Marshall turned, wide-eyed, at the awakening Fionna and Cake, and flew out the window as fast as he could, ducking down behind the wall.

"What the freaking glob was that?" Cake cried in alarm.

"I don't know." Fionna answered, then turned on the lights. Marshall ducked down below the branch he had been sitting on.

"It looks like it was just the wind." Cake said, picking up the table and examining the broken flower pot, noting the missing flower. "Just go back to sleep, baby. We'll take care of it in the morning." Cake looked outside, then closed the window.

When the light turned off, Marshall let go of his breath. He flew closer to the ground and made his way back to his cabin. He opened his hand to see the little white flower he had taken, roots still attacked. He got an old mug and filled it with dirt from outside, fertile from decomposing on the cave floor. He planted the flower, thinking about the two petals at the top reminded him of Fionna's hat. He loved that hat, with its little bunny ears. So innocent and sweet... He put the flower on the table beside his couch, and lay on the couch with his head staring at it upside down. He allowed a single tear to travel past his eye to his forehead before he wiped it away in frustration.

Marshall went into his room, and pulled out his lock of Fionna's hair. He had had to do a lot (or something like that) to get it from the Dark Wizard that Fionna had given most of her hair to in order to save Cake. He inhaled, smelling Fionna in the soft strands. It smelled like fresh rain and spaghetti and oranges.

Now there was nothing to do but pass time until daybreak. He fiddled with his guitar, strumming a few notes.

Hours passed, and the sun started to rise. Marshall sat on the couch and looked at the flower. He started to fall asleep, but then got up and undressed, taking off his shirt, jeans, socks, and shoes, leaving just his boxers. He threw his clothes to the floor and fell back onto the couch. He spent the last few minutes of the night making a list of things he wished for with all his heart, things he had wanted for a long time._ I wish Gumwad would get eaten by a flock of carnivorous ducks. I wish Mom would stop pressuring me into running the Nightosphere. I wish Simone could remember who she used to be._ The Vampire King fell asleep that day thinking to himself _I wish Fionna..._ But that was as far as he got, because he fell asleep, dreaming that wish instead.


	2. Sweet Dreams

**Sweet ****Dreams**

Marshall Lee drifted through the night sky, feeling the air pass over him as he flew through the clouds. He had no control over where he was going, but he had no desire to. He just moved. He began to descend, falling towards a familiar building. The Candy Palace. He got inside the doors, invisible to all the guests. He saw himself sucking the red out of the fruit punch. Then Fionna arrived. She was wearing a stunning white dress. He remembered how his long dead heart had jumped at seeing her.

But then he remembered how he saw Gumball stop talking to some of the guests so that he could make his way over to Fionna. She didn't see Gumball yet, and passed her eyes right over Marshall, searching for Gumwad. Marshall had tried to gather the courage to go ask her to dance, to come with him up to the roof, to do anything that got her away from Gumball.

But that courage came too late, because he just made a rock annd roll sign, and glided right on by. Then she spoke to Gumball. Marshall hoped that she would get irritated, talk to someone else, something to get her away from him. But instead, Gumball invited her upstairs. To his bedroom. Marshall had turned away, wanting to be alone. He floated outside, head down.

It had turned out that it was really Simo-... The Ice Queen, but it crushed Marshall to think that she had _wanted_ to go with him. She was _willingly_ led to Gumwad's bedroom alone.

Marshall imagined himself in Gumball's place. Of _him_ leading Fionna upstairs. Of _him_ wrapping his arms around her, kissing her first on the ear, then the cheek, then on her soft lips. Of her saying _his_ name. Tangling her fingers in _his_ hair...

The palace disappeared, giving way to a clearing, the very one where Lumpy Space Prince had a party. That party...

That was the party he first tried to show Fionna how much he loved her. He sang a song he had spent weeks trying to get just perfect. For her. He saw candy people in the clearing. Then he realized, the party was happening beneath him. He saw himself enter with Fionna, her hair ruffled from the flight there. LSP screamed when they arrived, announcing that Marshall was going to sing. He started singing his song, the underlying theme describing to Fionna how he thought they were perfect together, because they were so different. But she brushed off the song as nothing more than a playful joke between friends.

Marshall started trying to get out of the dream, he couldn't handle the pain of reliving it. He couldn't breathe. He tried to fight back from whatever it was that was trying to suffocate him. It felt like pressure was building on his head, crushing him, cracking his skull, then he heard a loud pounding. Marshall woke up, and fell off the couch, the blanket he had been using wrapped around his head. He got it off, and realized the pounding was someone knocking on the door.

Marshall opened the door. It was Fionna. She looked at him, then had a look of shock on her face.

"Fionna, what's up?" Marshall said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Um, Marshall?" Fionna said with concern.

"Yea?" He replied.

"You're not wearing any pants." She said pointing downward.

Marshall took a second to register that, then looked down at his boxers. His eyes grew wide and he slammed the door closed. As fast as he could, he found a pair of clean jeans and pulled them on.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow, I can't believe the first chapter got 15 views in the first two hours. Review, tell me what you want me to add, what you didn't like, because I still have no idea where this plot is going. Thanks! -CaptainStormChaser


	3. Wake-up Call

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews! I'm going to get the next chapter as fast as I can. I still can't believe that I have 136 views in only 14 hours.

-CaptainStormChaser

* * *

**Wake-up Call**

Marshall opened the door.

"So, what's up?" Marshall said coolly.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today. I need to find a new bread flower, because last night the wind knocked over a pot, and we don't want BMO to find out."

Marshall tensed up, but said. "Actually, I happen to have a bread flower right inside."

Fionna eyed him suspiciously, but nodded. "That would be great, thanks."

Marshall gestured inside. "Come on in. I can make you breakfast. What time is it?"

The two walked inside to the kitchen. "Almost 10." Marshall gestured towards the table, and Fionna sat.

"What sounds good?" Marshall asked, ruffling through the cabinets.

"Um, can I please have scrampled eggs on toast?"

"If you can guess what number I'm thinking of, between 1 and 3." Marshall smiled at her mischievously.

"Hmm, since the fate of my breakfast lays in the balance, I can only assume that it's 4." She grinned.

Marshall applauded. "Well done, first try. So the pretty lady gets her eggs on toast." She laughed and Marshall turned towards back towards the kitchen and found the frying pan, a bowl, and a whisk. He got two eggs out and cracked them into the bowl, then started stirring. "So, you've commited to spending the whole day with me. What do you feel like doing?" He turned back towards her. She was biting her lip slightly. He loved how she did that when she was thinking.

Marshall got out the bread, and Fionna said, "We could play some practical jokes." Marshall turned around and grinned.

"I have a whole book of ideas. We could open it up and try a few out."

"Sounds Mathematical!" Fionna replied with enthusiasm.

Marshall finished the eggs and toast and put it on a plate in front of Fionna.

"Thanks, Marshy." Fionna said and started eating.

Marshall left the kitchen and went upstairs to his room. He hit his hand against his forehead. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ He thought to himself. He had survived the Mushroom Wars, being changed into a vampire, becoming the Vampire King, endless attempts by his mother to force him to rule the Nightosphere, but nothing gave him more grief than Fionna the Human. How could a simple human girl bring him to his knees with a turn of her head, a glimmer in her eyes? How could a single human cause him more pain and happiness than he had felt for a thousand years?

She called his name from down stairs, sending a chill up his spine. _Oh yea. That's why._ Marshall grabbed a composition book off of his bookshelf and flew downstairs. He handed Fionna his Prank Book. Marshall busied himself with cleaning up the kitchen while Fionna leafed through the notebook. He looked back at her, already planning everything they could do today.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry if this chapter is kind of slow, I needed a kind of pivot point for the next chapter to go. Remember to review and tell me what you think, because I still don't know where the plot's going. Thanks!

-CaptainStormChaser


	4. The Perfect Day

**The Perfect Day**

"You ready?" Marshall Lee asked quietly. He readied himself as a lumpy form walked under the tree, talking loudly into a cell phone.

Fionna nodded, grinning. She let go of the first small water balloon, which dropped only a few inches from Lumpy Space Prince, who screamed, exploding into a puddle of chocolate pudding. Marshall dropped the next one, landing another few inches away still. LSP looked up and screamed again.

"Fionna! Marshall Lee! What the glob are you doing?!" LSP cried angrily.

The two laughed in the tree, until Marshall was able to choke out a "Just having some fun."

"Well, knock it off! You almost got pudding on my lumps! So anyways, Turtle Prince, I was just..." LSP started to walk off, talking into the phone.

Fionna cast a meaningful glance and Marshall, who nodded. Marshall reached for the big one. It was a large balloon, two feet(six decimeters) across. It jiggled in Marshall's arms, as he flew up above the tree.

LSP was completely distracted with his phone call. With a mighty heave, Marshall threw the balloon straight at LSP. The balloon burst on impact, leaving the prince completely covered in chocolate pudding.

Marshall grabbed Fionna around her waist and flew away, the two of them making their get-away laughing.

"Where to next?" Fionna asked, still laughing.

"How about we pop in and say 'hi' to Gumwad?" Marshall looked down at her impishly, seeing how she would react to the suggestion.

"Um..." she said unsure of what to do. "Okay." she said after some thought.

"Great!" Marshall said smiling. "I know just the prank. Turn to page 34." He started to descend toward a pond.

* * *

"Shh." Fionna shushed as she and Marshall got into the Candy Palace through a window near the roof, passing over two banana guards. Fionna was holding onto Marshall's back, floating above the hall. Fionna had their prank materials in her backpack. One of the guards below sneezed loudly, startling Fionna and causing her to hold on tighter to Marshall. His face away from her, he allowed himself a happy grin.

The went further down the hall to Prince Gumball's bedroom. Marshall lowered to the door, letting Fionna go when they were on the ground. Fionna opened the door and peeked inside. She gestured for Marshall to follow her in. When they got inside, Marshall took off the large hat and gloves he used to protect his skin from sunlight.

The two of them walked over to Gumball's big pink bed. Marshall pulled back the blankets while Fionna got what they needed out of her backpack. She handed Marshall the bag of pebbles, which he arranged in a circle on the sheets. Fionna placed the snapping turtle in the ring of pebbles, and pulled the comforter over it.

"Let's go." She said to Marshall. He pulled on his gloves and hat. They left the room and started to sneak down the hallway. They almost got to a corner, when Marshall grabbed Fionna's backpack and pulled her into a broom closet, barely escaping the notice of a banana guard coming around the corner.

The broom closet was small and were pressed together facing each other.

"Well, this is cozy." Marshall joked, pulling the gloves and hat back off.

Fionna laughed, holding a finger up to her mouth, signalling for quiet. She put her ear to the door. "There's a couple of them." She whispered. "They're talking."

"Fionna?" Marshall said, trying not to let his voice shake.

"Yea?" She replied suspiciously.

He brushed a loose strand of hair from her face, pushing it back into her hat. She stared at him, no expression visible. Mustering up his courage, he leaned over and kissed her. She kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wound her fingers into his hair. A dark thought crept into Marshall's mind. _What if she's just doing this in the heat of the moment? What if she doesn't actually want to be with me?_

A similar thought wormed its way into Fionna's mind. _What if it's just another one of his jerky pranks? He's done this kind of shit all before. He takes a prank way too far and wonders why someone gets mad about it._

In the end, it was Marshall who pulled away. He pushed out the door, the guards long gone and night had fallen, a sliver of sunlight still visible on the horizon. He flew back to his cabin, tears budding from his eyes. He felt pain throbbing in the middle of his chest. He hated this. What he hated about it the most was that it had been _him_ who pulled away. She had stood there, stunned.

Marshall flopped on the couch. He saw something on the end table. A mug, with a little white flower growing out of it.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow, this chapter took all day. Thanks for all the support. I'll try to get the next chapter as soon as I can. I think I'm going to do the next chapter following Fionna, 'cause so far it's been sort of sticking with Marshall Lee. But anyways, remember to review and tell me what you think, because the plot is still kind of shaky.

-CaptainStormChaser


	5. Confirmation

**Confirmation**

Fionna closed the closet door. She walked down the hall, giving a slight wave to the candy people who said hi to the young heroine. She walked out of the palace, unable to think. She got outside of the Candy Kingdom when she couldn't hold it together any more.

Tears started streaming down her face, and it started to rain. She started running. She ran all the way to the tree house. When she got there, she collapsed on the welcome mat. She knelt there, her back in the rain with her head sheltered by the tree.

The door opened, and Cake gasped. "There, there, baby. It's going to be fine. We just need to get you inside and in some dry clothes." Cake crooned gently. She turned one of her ears to shield Fionna, which morphed to carry her. Cake carried the crying Fionna up to the bedroom. Cake set Fionna on her bed and left to get some towels.

Fionna couldn't stop crying. Cake came in with the towels and a mug of hot chocolate. She dried off Fionna's face. "It's all right, baby. Just cry it all out." Cake took off Fionna's hat and started to stroke her hair. "Now, tell me what happened." She handed Fionna the mug.

Fionna wiped tears from her eyes. "Marshall Le-" Fionna was interupted.

"MARSHALL LEE?!" Cake screamed in anger. "I'LL, I'LL-" she stopped herself. "But that's not important right now, baby. Just tell me what happened."

As Fionna described what happened, she stopped crying and her voice became more clear. "And then he kissed me. I- I liked it. But then, he stopped, and he just left. Cake, what if it's another prank like before? What do I do?"

"Baby, you need to find out if it was a prank, without Marshall Lee finding out."

"What do you mean?" Fionna asked.

"If Marshall does something that would indicate that it's not a prank, then you'll know. Wait for him to make the first move."

"You're right Cake."

"I know. Now go eat some dinner."

Fionna smiled and did as she was told. When she changed into pajamas and went to bed.

* * *

Marshall slipped through the window, holding the mug carefully. It was a black mug with a red M on it. He set it on the table, the M pointing out. He walked over to the sleeping Fionna. He stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers. "Beautiful..." he whispered. Marshall turned around and left out the window.

* * *

Fionna was sitting on a hill, staring at the moon. She sat on a dark red picnic blanket. She was thinking about how beautiful the moon was when a voice beside her spoke.

"You look so beautiful at night." It was Prince Gumball. He wrapped his hand over the back of her head, and leaned in to kiss her. She closed her eyes and smiled.

When she pulled away and opened her eyes, it wasn't a fimiliar pink face, but a grey one. Marshall Lee reached up and stroked his hand down the side of her face. "Beautiful..."

Fionna jolted awake, gasping for breath. She looked around, taking in the room. Then she saw the little bread flower. She climbed out of bed, needing to see it closer.

It was a bread flower, in a black mug... Wait. There was something different about this spot on the mug. She looked out the window and looked away. She had to do a double take because she thought she saw eyes.

She walked over to the window. Fionna held the mug up to the weak light of the quarter moon. There, just to the left of the handle, was a little red M. Fionna smiled and put the mug back. She laid down on the bed and went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be out as soon as possible. Please review and tell me what you want me to write. Thanks!

-CaptainStormChaser


	6. Free

**Free**

"Fi. Wake up, Fi." a voice said gently. Fionna opened her eyes and sat up. She saw Cake holding a tray with breakfast on it. Bacon, eggs, and a glass of orange juice.

"Thanks, Cake." Fionna said sleepily and started to eat.

"Now baby, I know you might not be feeling 100% after, well, you know. But we're going to get this all figured out. You've just got to find out if it's some stupid prank or not. Wait for him to make the first move."

"You're right, Cake. And I think I know where to start." Fionna said through a mouth-full of eggs, thinking about her dream.

"I know I am. Now finish your breakfast and get dressed."

"Thanks for everything, Cake. You've always looked out for me." Fionna said before gulping down the juice.

"Oh, it's nothing baby. If I don't, then who will?" Cake went down to the livingroom.

Fionna listened as Cake went down the ladder. When she was sure that the cat was gone, she got out of bed to look at the mug with the little bread flower in it. There it was, the little red M. She picked up the mug and held it to the morning light. She smiled to herself.

As she put the mug back, she noticed a folded piece of paper that had been hidden by the mug. Something she had missed the night before. She unfolded the note and read it, recognizing a familiar handwriting.

_Fionna-_  
_I know that you might not want to see me, but I can't stop thinking about you. If you want this to happen, meet me in the clearing in the Forest at midnight on Thursday. If you don't come, I would understand._  
_-Marshall Lee_

Fionna read the note over and over. Marshall Lee... Thinking his name sent chills up her spine. And he wanted to meet her tonight. But she had business to take care of.

Fionna stood in front of the door to the laboratory. She took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in." Gumball's voice said. Fionna pushed the door open. Prince Bubba Gumball was in a lab coat, bent over a table.

"PG, I wanted to talk to you about something important." Fionna said nervously.

"Fionna! To what do I owe the pleasure?" Gumball said, turning away from the chemicals on the table.

"Gumball, have you ever thought about the future?" Fionna asked.

Gumball looked puzzled for a moment. Then a look of realization hit his face. "Oh, you mean time travel."

"No not exactly. I meant, have you thought about your future. With another person. Marriage wise."

Gumball thought for a moment. "Peppermint Maid has told me that I need to, but I haven't really focused on it. Right now, I would like to find ways to further help the Candy People."

"Yea, but there has to have been someone that you thought you could have been with." Fionna pressed.

"Actually, there hasn't." Gumball answered, turning back to the table.

"Well, when you find them, I hope you're really happy with them." Fionna said before she started to leave.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." PG said.

When Fionna got outside, she smiled. _Marshall was no Gumball, but that was a good thing._ Fionna thought to herself. _Because Gumball was so, so,_ She took a second to think of the word. _Scientific. Calculated._ _Marshall is passionate, spontaneous, and he loves me._ "I set you free, Gumball." She whispered to herself.

Fionna ran home, completely oblivious to a form sitting hidden in the candy tree above her. Watching with bliss, a happy grin growing on its face.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, here's chapter 6. Sorry it took so long, the heat kept making my computer shut itself down. Remember to review and tell me what you think. I could use some input on the plot.

I'll try to have the next chapter done today.

-CaptainStormChaser


	7. Preperation

**Preparation**

[10 pm]  
Fionna got home out of breath, excited. Cake was staying at Lord Monochromacorn's house tonight, and BMO was, well, she didn't know. She dashed up to the bathroom and quickly undressed. She turned on the shower. While she waited for it to warm up, she examined herself in the mirror. What was it that made Marshall act like that? She didn't see much to look at. She just saw, well, herself.

She climbed in the shower and washed her hair. She sang her Dad's lullaby to herself, feeling herself grow calm.

* * *

[10:15 pm]  
Marshall Lee made his way back to his cabin, the stars twinkling overhead. He made himself invisible so that he could fly undisturbed. He landed at the door to his home and opened the door. As he went in, he yanked off the hatt and gloves. He threw them on the couch and closed the door behind him.

He went upstairs, tearing through his closet, trying to find something to wear. He found something. A red flannel shirt and a dark pair of jeans. Perfect.

* * *

[10:30 pm]  
Fionna looked at all the nice dresses she owned. Nothing seem right. Red dress? Too fancy. Pink dress? The sleeves were too puffy. White dress was all ripped... Blue dress? Perfect.

It had inch-wide straps and a long, light blue ribbon tied around the wiast, white-dyed leather cords lacing up the back. The skirt poofed out, ending just above the knees. A Cake original. She found the matching shoes, blue versions of the one she normally wore.

(**A/N:** I got the dresses from madmaddy101 at . I in no way at all own them.)

She set the dress on her bed, the shoes on the floor. Fionna went in to the bathroom and started to dry off her hair. She brushed it out and thought about how to wear it. Up, or down? Braid, or curled? Fionna played with it, trying to get it just right.

* * *

[11:00 pm]  
Marshall washed off his face, trying to get a spot of dirt off his cheek. He finished, but then he saw the comb on the bathroom counter. Focusing hard, he got his reflection to appear in the large mirror above the sink. He swiped the comb through quickly, trying to hold his focus. He hoped Fionna appreciated this...

"Ugh!" He groaned in frusteration. As soon as he thought about Fionna, his focus broke and the reflection disappeared. Oh well. His hair was fine any ways.

He floated to the kitchen, grabbing a big pot. He put a box of spaghetti in it, along with a jar of sauce, two plates, two forks, and two glasses. He wrapped the pot up in a red blanket. He set it on the kitchen table and grabbed his guitar. He thought carefully about how he wanted this to go.

He would make dinner and they would eat in the clearing. Marshall would take Fionna to his favorite spot in the woods, up on a hill. He would play her his new song, they would talk. It would be perfect...

Marshall looked over at the clock. It was now 11:30. _Shit!_ Marshall thought. He had wanted to leave earlier. Grabbing the blanket-wrapped pot, his guitar, and a book of matches, he flew out the door and made his way to the Forest clearing. He took everything out of the big cooking pot and filled it with water from the well. He made a little fire with the matches and started boiling the spaghetti. He set the big fallen log as a table, filled the glasses with water, and waited.

* * *

[11:30 pm]  
Fionna looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was curled and laying free from underneath her hat. Her dress skirt was smooth and her shoes were on the right feet.

She smiled and grabbed her backpack. She climbed down all the ladders and went out the front door.

Fionna wanted to run there, but she remembered that she was early and she didn't want to mess up her dress.

* * *

[11:45 pm]  
Marshall Lee checked the spaghetti. Almost ready... _Crap!_ He had no way of getting the spaghetti onto the plates.

He looked around and wondered how far away Fionna was.

He flew up above the trees, flying at top speed to get back to his house in time. When he got there, he opened the front door quickly, getting into the kitchen and rummaging through all the drawers. He raised it up when he found it. A spoon with holes in the bottom, thick prongs along the outside.

Marshall raced back to the clearing. By the time he got there, Fionna was already sitting across from where he had sat. He took a deep breath and approached her.

"Hey, Fionna."

* * *

[12:00 am]  
Fionna entered the clearing, Marshall nowhere to be seen. She sat down at the log and waited. After a while, she began to have doubts. _What if it_ was _a prank after all? What if Marshall just wanted to get me out here, to see if I would fall for it?_

"Hey, Fionna." a suave voice said.

She turned and saw Marshall standing at the edge of the clearing, leaning against a tree, a cocky grin on his face.

Marshall tried to keep his cool, but in reality he had to keep telling him self to breathe. She looked beautiful, a slight blush spreading across her face, Fionna struggling to stop it from showing.

* * *

**A/N** Sorry for the wait! I had a major case of writer's block, and I couldn't do anything over the weekend due to lack of internet access. So anyways, please review and tell me what you think because the plot still needs some help.

-CaptainStormChaser


	8. Rendezvous

**Rendezvous**

"You look nice." Marshall said awkwardly, scooping spaghetti onto the plates.

"So do you." Fionna said, biting her lip. She couldn't bear the uncomfortable tension.

Marshall opened the jar of sauce, pouring a generous amount on each plate. He placed a plate on each side of the log, and Fionna started to eat. Marshall sucked the red from the sauce with each bite, casting a glance at his date. She really was stunning, her blue eyes looking down, framed by her long eyelashes. She started to look up, and Marshall looked down so that she wouldn't notice.

Fionna looked at his face. His shaggy hair, the mysterious red eyes, elegantly chiseled nose, and pointed ears. His canine teeth, poking softly out his mouth, marking him as a vampire, right above his pointed chin. Her eyes moved down to his neck, twin circular marks showing where the fangs had pierced his neck, freezing him in time at, um... Fionna paused there. She didn't actually know how old Marshall was.

"Marshall?" Fionna said, causing him to look up.

"Yea?" He said through a mouthful of food.

"How old are you?" Fionna asked.

Marshall grinned and appeared to be thinking. "1006."

"You know what I mean." Fionna said with mock irritation.

Marshall chuckled at her annoyance. "18."

Fionna nodded slowly in understanding. They ate the rest of their meal in silence, both of them trying to fathom what the other was thinking about.

When they had both finished, Fionna tried to brake the silence.

"So..." She said, hoping Marshall had something planned.

"So..." He mimicked. "You wanna go somewhere cool?" He asked.

"Sure." Fionna said with a small smile. Marshall got up and grabbed the red blanket, pulling his guitar over his back. He started to walk off, gesturing for her to follow. He led her up a hill, looking over the entire Forest. Marshall layed out the blanket and sat on it, motioning for Fionna to join him. She sat to his left.

Marshall strummed a few notes, tuning his guitar. He played a few notes then started to sing.

(**A/N** I don't own this song. I got this song from a video posted on youtube by SLevin7811.)

_I spy, with my little eye,_  
_A little girl in the corner._  
_I bet you saw me as chewing on tooth picks_  
_And flipping a quarter._  
_I sneak up to you to test your borders,_  
_Expecting to find only morter._  
_As I give you a wink_  
_And you don't even blink._  
_Shit!_  
_I thought that you would take it as torture._  
_And good little girl,_  
_I got to admit you've peaked my interest._  
_Still hanging around though_  
_I am the opposite of everything you viewed as been best._  
_You don't roll your eyes,_  
_You wanna cure me of dispise._  
_Damn girl, I'm impressed._  
_But know,_  
_That you pushed the wrong buttons_  
_And that you're gonna be paying with interest_  
_Yes, I'd love to agree._  
_Don't stay in your seat,_  
_I bet you look better just shaking it up on your feet._  
_You're bagging it up and I start saying theif_  
_You're acting so fresh but_  
_What is that I see?_  
_I smile? No couldn't be. _  
_Double-g girl wants a little V80._  
_I'm a bad little boy, I admit it, _  
_It's driving you crazy._  
_I'm a bad little boy,_  
_In the words of Marshall the villian,_  
_And if you don't think that I am intriguing,_  
_Girl why are your thoughts still in?_  
_Between me and your sweet little prince,_  
_Honestly girl, who you think will win?_  
_I think that you're drawn to the shadows_  
_And I know that you wanna fight what's built in._  
_If your prince comes along in a jealous fit,_  
_I promise that I will not kill him._  
_I'd say I'm a beast but my rose is not wilting._  
_My star player is still in._  
_Top form,you feel him?_  
_Yeah, I've been told I'm appealing_  
_But I throw back all the waste fish I reel in._  
_Do you think that you could give me a real spin?_

As Marshall sang the last note, a drop of water landed on his face, the first of many as it started to rain heavily. They both got off of the blanket, holding it above their heads. Fionna started laughing as they ran back to the clearing and grabbed everything, dumping the pot of warm water onto the grass.

"Where too?" Fionna yelled above the storm.

"My house is closer." Marshall replied, getting a nod from Fionna.

The two of them ran with the blanket held over their heads to Marshall's cave. But when they lowered the blanket, the water on top fell off the sides on to the both of them, soaking them in rain water.

"You know, let's just go inside." Marshall said. "You can take a shower, and I have some dry clothes you can wear."

"Okay." Fionna agreed, moving wet hair out of her face.

* * *

**A/N** Wow! Good job on breaking 1,000 views, everyone. I'm going to probably have chapter 9 done today. Remember to review and tell me what you think.

-CaptainStormChaser


	9. Submission

**Submission**

Marshall led Fionna up to his room, pulling a tan plaid button-up shirt out of the closet.

"I'll be downstairs if you need anything." He said before floating down.

Fionna reached behind her and attempted to untie the laces of the dress. She reached and pulled, but the wet leather was stubborn.

"Marshall?" She called down.

"Yea?" He replied.

"Can you help me with my dress? I can't get it unlaced."

"Just a sec."

Marshall came up the stairs, moving to the floor and walking over. Fionna turned around. Marshall pulled on the cords, slowly untangling the wet knot, his fingers occasionally brushing her skin.

"You know," he started, his warm breath on her neck.

"What?" She asked as he got the knot undone and slowly started unlacing, revealing her bare back.

"This was kind of our first date." Marshall said with a grin.

"Yea, I guess it was." Fionna replied.

Marshall worked in silence, slowly pulling the leather through each hole.

"Fionna?" Marshall said softly when he had finished, breathing on her ear.

Fionna turned around slowly to face him. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. She wound her fingers into his hair. Marshall pulled away slowly, looking at her with questioning eyes. Some how, she knew what he meant and nodded. She was sure.

They kissed again, deeper this time, and Fionna fell back on the bed, Marshall on top of her. They shared a long look, and Marshall unbuttoned his shirt, Fionna running her hand down his muscular chest.

* * *

Fionna woke up, naked under Marshall's dark purple blankets. His arms were wrapped around her, hugging her to his chest. She looked around the room, at her dress on the floor. Marshall groaned sleepily behind her. He inhaled deeply, smelling her hair.

"Good morning." Marshall said softly. He reached up one hand and pulled the hair behind her, kissing her neck.

"What time is it?" Fionna asked.

Marshall released her and looked back at the alarm clock on the bedside table behind him. "Almost 9."

Fionna sat up on the edge of the bed, moving her hair out of her face.

She turned around, and Marshall was putting on a pair of jeans, reminding her that she was completely nude. She picked up her dress, but it was in terrible condition after the rain.

"Need something to wear?" Marshall asked.

"Yea." Fionna said. Marshall tossed her the tan shirt from the night before and a pair of his jeans. She pulled them on, taking a deep breath. It had happened. She had gone to_ level 5_ with Marshall Lee. She had always imagined her first time different, with _someone_ different.

So much had changed recently.

"What's wrong?" Marshall asked with concern. "You don't regret..." he paused, looking for the right words. "What happened, do you?"

"No, no. It was... great. You were... great. It's just..." Fionna sighed. "Where do we go from here?"

Marshall sat next to Fionna and put his arm around her. She leaned her head on his shoulder. He ran his hand up and down her arm, comforting her.

"It's going to be fine." He said. She turned her head towards him, and he rested his forehead against hers. "What could happen?"

She smiled and gave him a quick peck on his lips.

"Well, there's one thing that we have to worry about." Fionna said.

"What's that?" Marshall asked with a grin.

"Cake."

* * *

Cake watched the clock tick. 9:19. She got back from Lord M's almost an hour ago, and Fionna was gone. Then she saw the piece of lined paper on the bed.

She was going to skin that boy alive if Fionna wasn't alright. She tapped her paw on the floor. Then she heard a giggle. Fionna's giggle. Cake rushed to the window and saw a white bunny hat. Fi! And what was that? A sunhat?

Cake's face distorted in horror. He had kept her out all night, and now he dared to show his face?

Cake got down the ladder to the front door. She peeked throught the window. They were talking, just talking. She looked at Fionna, who was wearing that sleaze's clothes, her blue dress draped over her arm. She was looking into his eyes.

Cake began seething with fury when Marshall leaned in and kissed Fionna, long and slow. He pulled away and ran his hand down her face.

Fionna turned towards the door, and Cake morphed her body to fit up against the wall. Fionna walked right on by and climbed the ladder. Cake silently followed, watching as her best friend went to the kitchen and made some toast.

Cake moved to the couch, clearing her throat loudly.

Fionna turned around, startled. "Cake? Wha- what's up?" She asked, her face pale.

"Oh, you know. Got back from Lord Monochromacorn's house, ate some breakfast, went to check on my best friend, and then saw said best friend sucking face with some sleazy vampire!" Cake said, going from a calm voice to an angry yell.

"Cake, I can explain!" Fionna said in desperation.

"Good, because you've got a lot to."

Fionna spent the next hour telling Cake what had happened. She was a little shaky on some details that she didn't want to share with Cake.

"You really care about him, don't you?" Cake asked.

Fionna nodded.

"Fi, this is your life, and I can't tell you what to do with it. Just be careful."

Fionna smiled. "Thanks, Cake. I knew you'd understand."

"Don't let your heart get broken, Fi." Cake gave her a warm embrace.

* * *

**A/N** It happened! This story is nearing its end, but don't worry, there will be more. Remember to review and tell me what you think.

-CaptainStormChaser


	10. Regrets

**Well, it took forever, but here it is. I made it extra long to make up for the long wait. Go ahead and message me if you have any suggestions.**

* * *

**Regrets**

Fionna spread out her arms on her bed, her legs still in the sleeping bag. She looked over at Cake, who was sleeping in the wardrobe drawer.

She checked the clock again. 10:14 p.m.

When they had finished their lunch date at Pizza Sassy's, Marshall had said that he would come over later. Later... What did he mean? Tonight? Tomorrow? Ugh... The frusteration was really getting to her.

They had been together for almost a week now.

She heard a knocking at the door and shot up. She fell onto the floor trying to get out of bed, getting back up and getting down the ladders as fast as possible. When she opened the door, it was not Marshall she saw, but Prince Gumball was there instead.

"PG? What's going on?" She said, surprised.

"We need to talk." He started laughing and almost fell over. Fionna could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"PG, are you, are you drunk?" Fionna asked.

"No! You're drinked!" He slurred. "How could you do this to me?"

Fionna looked at him, disbelief on her face. "Why don't you come inside? We can you some coffee, and call Peppermint Maid," Fionna droned on as she led him up the ladder, surprised that he didn't fall off.

Fionna made some coffee and gave it to Gumball, moving over to the living room and finding the radio headset. She called Peppermint Maid, explaining the situation.

"I'm sorry about this Fionna. I'll be over as soon as I can."

"Thanks PM." Fionna set down the headset on the coffee table and went to the kitchen to check on Gumball.

"You doing alright?" Fionna asked, sitting next to him.

"Yea. Thanks."

"How much did you have to drink?"

"A shot of tequila." He said shamefully.

Fionna waited for an 'and', but it never came. "One?"

"Yea..."

"One? One shot? You got wasted from one shot of tequila?"

"Damn. Now that's just sad." A voice came from behind them.

"Marshall!" Fionna said.

"Hey, Fionna." He glided over to the table and kissed her on the cheek. "So what's with Gumwad?"

"He can't hold his liquor." Fionna could see Marshall's anger through small things. That blink away from her gaze, keeping his hand possessively on her shoulder, it all summed up to one thing: 'What the hell is Gumball doing here?'

Trying to brush it off, Fionna turned back to Gumball. "So you said you wanted to talk. What's that about?"

"Oh, that, um..." Gumball rambled off, trying to explain himself. "That, it's, it's nothing."

"It's not nothing. Spill it."

"It's nothing!" Gumball said forcefully.

"Listen, Gumwad!" Marshall was beyond angry. "You can't just come over here wasted and-"

A pounding on the door cut Marshall off.

"That'll be Peppermint Maid, no doubt." Gumball said relieved, happy with the excuse to leave.

"Gumball!" Fionna called after him angrily, causing him to look back. "We're _going_ to talk about this."

"We just did." He said as he climbed down the ladder.

When they heard the door close, Marshall groaned in frustration. "What is his deal? Why does he have to be such a-"

"Gumwad?" Fionna finished for him. She thought back to what Gumball had said.

The last time she had talked to Gumball, he had seemed fine. When she confronted him before her first date with Marshall, he had seemed fine. Completely fine with Fionna halting any romantic relationship they would ever have. And yet, a shred of doubt wormed its way into her mind.

"Exactly." Marshall lowered himself to the floor in front of her, wrapping both arms around her waist. He kissed her and she felt the heat of his breath in her mouth. "But let's not let him ruin our evening. I wanted to show you something super banaynays."

Fionna took his hand and climbed onto him piggy-back style. He flew up through the open window, sailing over the grasslands. They flew for what must have been hours, finally arriving in the mountains. Landing on a ridge with a steep drop behind it, they made their way to a hole in the stone.

"Come on." Marshall said, siting at the entrance and sliding down. Fionna followed after him, and he caught her at the bottom.

"Wow." She breathed, looking around the cavern. The walls were made of what looked like crystals, pulsing energy flowing through them, never a single focused color. But what amazed Fionna the most was a large spectral portal at the back of the cave, a glowing green.

"What is it?" She asked in wonder.

"This is the last untainted portal to the Nightosphere. Before my mom can claim a portal, she has to find it. And they're invisible in the Nightosphere."

"Woah. That's deep shit." Fionna said.

"Yea." Marshall looked over ar her. "Would you like to come in there with me?"

"Is it safe?" She asked, a look of worry on her face.

"Yea. It'll take you anywhere in the Nightosphere you want to go. And there are some places that my mom can't even stand." Seeing Fionna's unceasing concern, he started to walk towards it, sticking his arm through. "Come on." He stretched out his other arm for her to take.

Taking a leap of faith, she grasped his hand and was pulled through the portal. She could feel the liquid of the dementional void around her. She held her breath, inhaling only when Marshall pulled her through to the other side, into the realm of darkness.

"Welcome to the Nightosphere, Fionna. My name is High Lord Marshall Lee, King of the Vampires and heir to the throne of the Demonic realms, and I will be your guide this evening."

Fionna looked around her. They were in a large Gothic-style mansion, a massive chandelier made of crystallized demon blood suspended over them. A grand staircase was in front of them, leading to hallways that no doubt had hundreds of rooms. Light filtered in through stain-glass windows that lined the tops of the high walls. "Where are we?"

"My wing of the palace. It's not much, but it's mine..." Marshall remarked nonchalantly.

"Not much? Marshall, this is amazing!"

"Would you like the grand tour?"

Fionna could only nod and Marshall picked her up again, flying through each room.

"Here we have the dining room, the game room, the library, the kitchen, war strategy room, treasury room, aviary, combat room, pool, this hallway is entirely full of guest bedrooms, and here," he said, finally raking a breath and stopping to set Fionna down. "Is the master bedroom."

Fionna pushed open the double doors, gasping at the impressive room, easily the size of the tree house. There was a gigantic four-post bed with red and gold blankets, dark wood furniture lining the walls. "Beautiful…" she said in amazement. She moved to the center of the room, looking all around her.

"I agree wholeheartedly." Marshall said, staring at Fionna, who blushed, wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed him softly, interrupted only by a slow clapping from the edge of the room.

The doors slammed closed behind them the workings of two sinister looking demons, and Hannah Aberdeer strolled across the room. "Bravo, bravo." A gruesome grin was plastered across her face. "Now, that was much too easy."

"Mom!" Marshall yelled, teeth bared. Fionna reached behind her, pulling out her sword made of demon blood.

"Oh, not very friendly, I see." She sat down in an elegant red chair. She snapped her fingers, and the two demons grabbed Fionna and Marshall from behind. A clawed hand clamped over Fionna's mouth, muffling her angry screams.

"Now Marshall, I wish to have a pleasant conversation with my son about his future. Is that really so much to ask?" Hannah said, examining her nails.

"It is when it involves you forcing me to give up my soul!" Marshall tried to scream, the demon's hold tightening around his chest.

"Oh that silly thing? I must tell you, everything's much better without it. Now stop squirming, I'd hate for anything to happen to your little friend." The demon holding Fionna pressed a claw into her neck, burning her skin and making her scream in agony.

"Stop!" Marshall yelled in protest.

"More than a friend?" Hannah guessed, seeing the pain in her son's eyes. His thrashing confirmed her theory. "Ah, well, I think I may have overlooked one of the inheritance laws. Because you are giving up your soul, and you have found yourself a," Hannah paused, casting a long glance at Fionna. "Mate, you are able to retain your soul until you produce a living heir." She smiled cruelly. Hannah snapped her fingers, and the demons released the young couple.

"You sicken me." Marshall said in disgust, examing the burn and bruises on Fionna's neck.

Hannah chuckled. "Of course, no law says I can't keep you here until such an heir is produced. And I would get started. Even humans can't survive long here without food."

"You're a monster." Marshall said, hugging Fionna to him, the demonic burn sapping away at her strength and leaving her barely conscious.

"And you're a monster's son." Hannah called, leaving the room.

* * *

Marshall and Fionna spent almost a week in the room. Marshall had managed to get his point across that if Fionna didn't get food, she would die. He also convinced his mother to give Fionna time to heal.

"How are you feeling?" Marshall asked one morning, stroking the hair on her forehead.

"Better." She replied weakly. The burn on her neck now took on a welt-like form, bright red and hot to the touch.

"Well enough to try to escape?" He whispered softly in her ear. She looked into his eyes and nodded. "Great. Now all we need is a plan."

* * *

Jeff, the demon posted outside the door, wasn't the brightest demon at Hannah's disposal, but she needed everyone else for her plans. His job was simple. Stand outside the door, don't let anyone in, and don't take down the energy barrier that blocked Prince Marshall Lee and the human girl inside. Everything was fine for Jeff until the skeleton man showed up.

The skeleton didn't say anything, just handed Jeff a scroll of paper. It took Jeff a moment, but he read it through.

"Release the prisoners? Why?" The skeleton just shrugged, and his body merely melted into the floor.

Jeff didn't want to anger Ms. Aberdeer, because he knew from personal experience what happened. Jeff touched the energy field, wadding it into a tight ball. He opened the door, peeking in.

"Ms. Aberdeer says that you're supposed to be released." Jeff said, Marshall going through the door and helping Fionna walk.

"Thank you Jeff, now keep guarding the door. I have a feeling that you might have a promotion coming." Marshall said.

Jeff smiled and resumed his post in front of the door, not suspicious at all.

Marshall helped Fionna down the hallway, glancing into the main hall. "Okay, we just have to get through the portal and back to Aaa without being seen." He looked around, trying to find a guard, an alarm, something. Helping Fionna down the stairs, Marshall looked around constantly, waiting for something. Something was off.

The two of then tot right next to the portal, ready to leave. But with a flash of red and a fleshy rip, their hope was cut short. Marshall heard Fionna gasp, and he turned back to her. A long shard of demon blood, well over a foot long, was sticking out of her chest.

She looked to Marshall, who was frozen with shock and fear. A horrible laughter came from above them, nestled in the chandelier. Fionna coughed, blood covering her shaking hand. Marshall tried to pull out the spike before the damage could be done, but Hannah landed between them, pushing Marshall to the ground. Hannah grabbed the blade, twisting it. Blood began to pour out of Fionna's chest. Fionna began to scream as the demon blood liquefied in her body, searing all the flesh around the wound with a sharp sizzle.

Marshall tried to reach for his lover, to try to save her, but Hannah grabbed him by the neck. "You had your chance. Now she's mine. She's your mate, and she can take the throne if you won't." Hannah threw Marshall through the portal, sealing it. She turned back to Fionna, the girl bent over, hiding herself. Hannah rested her hand on the girl's shoulder, smiling at her. Fionna looked back at Hannah, and knelt before her.

"Rise, my child." Hannah said. "You are whole without a soul, and you will rule our people well."

Fionna looked at her with red eyes. "Yes, mother."

* * *

**Don't be mad at me! I'm going to make a sequel, and if you review or message me, I'll only be able to make it better.**

**-CaptainStormChaser**


	11. Epilogue

**I want to give a special thanks to Thegreeneys67, mishemoo, and Unkownstranger3, and all the non-member reviewers. You guys are what kept this story going.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Marshall knelt in front of the statue, ignoring the rising sun blistering his face. He felt a hand on his back, and saw Cake behind him.

"I'm going to find her, Cake. I'm going to get her back."

"No, you're not." The cat said, and a man came up behind her.

"_We_ are." Prince Gumball said. "Together."

Marshall sighed, looking at the others. Be it sisterly, friendly, or as soul mates, they all shared a love for her and could not go on without Fionna the Human. He glanced back at the newly commissioned statue. The plaque read:

_The greatest heroin in the land of Aaa, Fionna has touched our lives for the better._

He nodded.

"So," Gumball said, looking at Marshall. "Where do we start?"

* * *

**There will be more. Just got to finish my Hetalia story first...**

**-CaptainStormChaser**


End file.
